Generally, when the user watches images displayed on the display apparatus, there is a deficiency that the image displayed on the display becomes less-visible depending on the audio-visual environment such as ambient brightness and distance between the user and the display apparatus. In order to solve the above deficiency, for example, the patent reference 1 discloses a display apparatus, in which control of image quality is carried out by inputting weather, light intensity, and viewing position etc.
Patent reference 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-43533